The invention relates to to a display tube including an envelope portion which at its interior side is coated with a first electrically conducting layer and a display window which is connected to the envelope portion and at its interior side is coated with a second electrically conducting layer.
A display tube of the type defined in the opening paragraph is generally used for the display of monochrome pictures, colour pictures or for displaying figures or letters (Data Graphic Displays ). In practice it was, however, found that in some cases the display of a picture is not always effected in the desired manner and disadvantageous effects occur.